Loto
by Von C
Summary: Ellos son perfectamente imperfectos. SasuIno. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por in cages.


**Resumen:** Ellos son perfectamente imperfectos. SasuIno. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por in cages.

 **Nota de la traductora/adaptadora:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como este fanfic tampoco me pertenece dado que la autora de esta historia es in cages, yo solamente me he limitado a traducirla y adaptarla al español bajo su permiso, por lo tanto, conserva todos sus derechos de autor. Aprovecho para comentar que las traducciones no son erróneas, trato de mantenerme lo más fiel posible al texto original para que no pierda su significado pero siempre adaptándolo.

* * *

Loto.

 _Lo siento por el problema, supongo._

 _Mi sangre corre roja pero mi cuerpo se siente tan frío._

No es la primera vez.

Él la mira mientras ella se sienta en su tocador, sus ojos concentrados en su reflejo. Aunque ella no parece triste, él puede ver el sutil ― _siempre sutil_ ― temblor de sus dedos mientras ella usa su pintalabios. Su espalda está recta, su piel de porcelana está marcada con pequeñas y feroces lineas. Él no sabe cuáles son suyas y cuales han estado siempre ahí, porque él todavía está intentando pintar su piel con un matiz más brillante.

(¿Pero cómo puede él hacer eso ahora?)

Ellos están de acuerdo en que es más fácil no hablar sobre eso; ella gateará hacia él cuando el sol empiece a levantarse y él eyaculará en ella justo antes de que las pesadillas amenacen con resurgir. Eso está bien un rato. Él se ahoga en el olor de lavanda y melocotones ―ella es embriagante de alguna manera que él nunca comprendió, pero siempre es lo mismo antes de que eso termine―.

Sus ojos se pondrán tristes y su piel arderá. Se besarán hasta que los recuerdos empiecen a desvanecerse, pero nada los hará sentir del todo _bien_.

"Me voy a su tumba hoy".

Sasuke se lame los labios secos y se apoya en sus codos. Ella no se encuentra con su mirada en el espejo, en lugar de eso elige concentrarse en atar su cabello hacia atrás en una apariencia más decente. "¿Sola?", él pregunta, porque esta es la primera vez que ella dice algo más que su nombre desde que comenzó.

"No", ella se levanta del tocador, su cuerpo estaba descubierto para él una vez más. Él la agarra de nuevo, admirando cada tramo y cada marca, preguntándose como cualquier humano puede ser tan extraordinariamente perfecto y, sin embargo, tan imperfecto. Ella recoge su falda del suelo y se abrocha la blusa, "Mamá estará allí. Yo pensé…" ella se va a apagando, encontrándose con sus ojos por primera vez desde que salió de la cama.

"Nada, no importa" ella interrumpe.

Él no dice nada más.

Ella termina de prepararse y abre la puerta. Antes de que se vaya, ella lo arregla con una mirada, una que no parece tan triste, sino más bien, _asustada_.

Ino se va sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

Él entrena todos los días y la mayoría de tardes, prácticamente hasta que sus rodillas amenazan con ceder bajo sus pies.

A veces Naruto se para y entrena con él, otras veces Sakura los observa desde el tronco de un árbol, sentada en silencio con un libro en la mano. A veces cuando los campos de entrenamiento están completamente desprovistos, él mira a Ino desde el otro lado del riachuelo, ella apartará su pelo rubio de su tensa cara con su cuerpo exhausto. A menudo él se pregunta cómo terminó acostándose con ella la mayoría de las noches, él solía pensar que ella era una completa inútil y una idiota ruidosa. Pero esos días que se redujeron a semanas durante la guerra… cambiaron a todos.

Ella perdió a su padre; todo el clan de él fue asesinado por su hermano, quien solo actuó por una causa mejor. Ellos no se parecen en nada.

Pero él estaba perdido y ella también.

Ellos se encontraron a mitad del camino, un espectro de sabanas enredadas y de uñas contra la carne, él bebió de ella como si hubiera estuviera sediento durante mil años y ella era, simplemente, demasiado hermosa para no admirar, no besar, darse placer y encontrarse a sí misma una y otra vez. Pero eso fue todo lo que había sido: solo dos personas que no pudieron encontrar el camino de vuelta a la realidad.

Después esa tarde, Sasuke estaba de pie detrás de ella en la tumba, con las manos metidas en los pantalones.

Él no había tenido la intención de ir a buscarla, pero algo sobre la forma en que ella lo había mencionado esa mañana había sido significativo, al menos, para que lo pensara todo el día. Ahora ella estaba sola, con un ramo de flores sobre la tumba de su padre con los brazos sin fuerzas a su lado. Él se da cuenta de que ella tenía la melena suelta y el largo llegaba justo por debajo de su espalda. En la tenue iluminación de la puesta de sol, su melena es casi como un halo.

"Ino", dice en voz baja.

Ella no responde.

Él se para a su lado y no dice ninguna palabra hasta que ella se gira para mirarlo con tibias lágrimas en los ojos. "No pensé que todavía doliera tanto", admite.

Hay algo en sus ojos que es casi suplicante ―ella ahora tiembla, completamente― y él no puede soportarlo, entonces mira hacia otro lado. Él puede sentir su chakra tan bien ahora que siente la oleada de emociones, el rugido de la ira y el incremento de tristeza que casi amenaza con consumirla por completo. Él sabe _(tan malditamente bien)_ que no puede desnudarse para sentirlo de nuevo, casi quiere huir de ella porque todo eso está empezando a comérselo vivo.

Pero.

"Si no te doliera, no serías humana", finalmente él le responde.

Cuando ella llora él no le ofrece ninguna palabra amable a medias, ni la abraza, ni la besa y ni siquiera le habla. Él simplemente está a su lado mientras ella se derrumba, porque él sabe que ella no necesita ninguna de esas cosas. Todo lo que ella quiere es que alguien la escuche, no alguien que intente repararla.

(Y ella sabe que él necesita exactamente el mismo tratamiento).

* * *

Ella lo mira fijamente, con las manos alrededor de su cabeza y busca sus ojos. El sudor se pega a su piel, su melena cayendo alrededor de ellos como un velo, él no rompe el contacto visual con ella, apenas respira.

"Quiero sentirme viva", ella susurra mientras sus parpados se cierran, "Quiero empezar de nuevo".

Sasuke arrastra su mano por el antebrazo de ella y la apoya en su mejilla. Él no tiene nada que decirle porque sabe que cualquier cosa que diga sea probablemente una mentira, y en lugar de eso, tira de su cabeza hacia él y la besa; una vez suavemente, dos veces fieramente. Ella sabe a miel y a frambuesas y algo tan inequívocamente a Ino, y él está vivo con el sabor de ella; si esto es poder, entonces él es un hombre débil.

* * *

Él observa como la piedra se desliza sobre el río, aterrizando con seguridad al otro lado.

"¿La amas?"

Sasuke levanta la cabeza ante la pregunta. Naruto se pone de pie, una piedra da la vuelta en su palma, su boca se convierte en un ceño fruncido que se ve extrañamente antinatural en él.

"No", dice al instante y luego rectifica como un idiota. "Quiero decir, _yo… no lo sé_ ", finalmente hace un chasquido, sintiéndose confuso, avergonzado y profusamente irritado ante la repentina cuestión. Amor parecía una palabra demasiado fuerte como para usarla por lo que sentía por Ino. Hubo momentos en los que no creía que pudiera vivir sin ella, pero también hubo momentos en los que incluso odiaba estar cerca de ella.

Ella estaba completamente loca.

(Pero también lo estaba él).

"Entonces, no la amas… pero es algo que haces en cierta modo".

"No, idiota", responde Sasuke mordazmente. "Al principio solo nos acostábamos un montón, ahora nosotros… hablamos".

" _Tú_ ", Naruto lo mira boquiabierto, señalándolo estúpidamente, " _¿¡hablando!?_ ".

Sasuke lo mira. "Cállate", y naturalmente no funcionó.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos insultándose el uno al otro y otros diez amenazando con vencerse.

Finalmente, ambos se dan por vencidos porque Naruto tiene hambre y Sasuke está irritado, y a pesar de lo mucho que podría hacer golpeando la cabeza de Naruto en una pared de ladrillos, él se pregunta si eso lo haría sentirse mejor a la larga. En cambio, se sienta en una roca y apoya la barbilla en la palma de la mano, mirando al otro lado del río y pensando en si se ha enamorado o no accidentalmente de una chica que se supone que es un fantasma.

"Ella no es exactamente la peor opción", bromea Naruto después de un momento de silencio. Él se para al lado de Sasuke y se apoya en su hombro, "Quiero decir, ella tiene un cuerpo increíble, es inteligente, es divertida, y sobre todo: puede manejarte en tu peor momento _y_ en tu malhumor, que es más de lo que puedo decir para el resto de nosotros".

"Está bien, ahora puedes callarte, idiota".

* * *

Ino está sentada frente al tocador de nuevo.

Él cuenta las cicatrices que rodean su espalda (cinco juntas, dos de cuando ella era genin, una de luchar contra Hidan y Kakuzu, dos de la guerra) y luego se pone de pie, caminando lentamente hacia ella. Sasuke no se mueve hasta que la mirada de ella se desliza de su reflejo a la suya, y solo entonces permite que las puntas de sus dedos descansen suavemente sobre sus omoplatos. Él siente que ella inspira bruscamente pero él no se detiene.

Él encuentra las cinco cicatrices en sus omóplatos, cada una de ellas con una historia que desconoce. Cuando llega a la última, él se inclina y le pone un honesto beso en su cuello, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Quiero besarte, Ino", dice sencillamente.

Ella abre la boca para protestar, pero él la agarra de la muñeca antes de que pueda hacerlo, guiándola hacia la cama. Él tiene mucho cuidado en acostarla y trepar sobre ella. Sasuke se para justo encima de su ombligo, atrapando su mirada y le ofrece la más sencilla de sus sonrisas. Él besa su estómago donde residen pequeños cortes y algunas minúsculas cicatrices, besa sus muslos donde las estrías marcan su piel, besa sus rodillas, sus pies, sus manos, y por último, besa su boca.

Él deambula con sus labios cada parte de su piel ―saborea su sudor y su excitación― sin prisa, como de costumbre, se toma su tiempo en mapear su cuerpo como él siempre suponía. No hay ninguna parte de ella que no esté inexplorada por su boca; él la escucha, la siente y pasa el tiempo aprendiendo cada historia detrás de cada cicatriz.

Por la mañana, la mira en el tocador de nuevo, a excepción de que esta vez ella lo mira en seguida.

(Puede que él no sea capaz de decirlo, pero ella todavía puede leer su mente, así que no importa de todos modos, ¿o sí?)

"Gracias", es todo lo que ella dice mientras se pone su collar.

Y eso es todo lo que él necesita.

* * *

 **Nota de traductora/adaptadora:** Hola de nuevo lectores y escritores. En primer lugar quiero agradecer a la autora de la historia, in cages, por permitirme traducir su historia. Y en segundo lugar agradecer todo el apoyo que he estado recibiendo de mis amigas de la comunidad SasuIno. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí porque me ha llevado mucho tiempo traducirlo y espero que me dejéis un pequeño comentario contándome si os ha gustado o no la historia. Un saludo muy grande.


End file.
